Fossil Fighters precursers
by gmaggiolo117
Summary: the journey for 2 young boys as they will square off against aliens, evil syndicates, BB bandit trio unlike that of team rocket, even a basilisk with wings from a evil dimension and an evil director who will stop at nothing to kill theme. they are the foundation to the patrol team. just don't agitate the vivosuors they own or the pare of dinareon twins. some yugioh abridged stuff.


**Me: HALLO FAN FICTION .NET, you know who this is so here I will not start with the medal of a saga, oh no, it's the start.**  
**Duna: it's based off the fossil fighters 1 storyline with a twist! And I know what it means but question is, do you? *looks at me***  
**Me: so yah, it all starts on eBay so let's roll it!**  
**Duna: yah!**  
**Spinax Guan and shanshan (my mane team): YEAH!**  
"Prolog"  
3 boys sat around in their hid-out 2 were listening to the Pacific Rim theme and one was… on eBay the one on the computer had brown messy hair brown eyes, he had one a gray jacket that was unzipped as well as a red shirt and house key and some pants the other 2 had similar cloths on but one was an Egyptian with blond hair and the second looked like jadin yuki (and that is the boy's name in full) "dude what are you looking for?" asked jadin "Dino medals" sed the boy with brown hair "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" yelled the Egyptian boy the brown haired boy lifted up 3 fingers as if and started going down to 1 when he found a Dino medal and it had no one bidding on it "dude that is lucky" sed jadin. 10 dollars were set up the auction ended "thanks, I have a feeling you 2 will get along-mystery girl" the brown haired boy read "wow dude it's her" sed jadin "jadin sither" sed the ring leader of the team "we know Gianni" sed ''sither'' it was time for him to go to the islands "confront Joe wild west" seed jadin a second boy 2 years younger than the other 3 walked in "HAY BRO!" he yelled, he looked like Gianni but his hair was not that messed up "yah theta" asked Gianni looking at the 4th boy who promptly pulled out a Dino medal "I got it!" theta sed happy "alright little bro" sed Gianni looking at the cone like object it was a small gray Spinax "and we got a second one from her" sed theta taking out the Dino medal with a spinex on it "bros like us theta" Gianni sed "yah bros like us" sed theta.

3 weeks later

It might have taken 3 weeks but the vivisour finally got there. Theta walked out to the mail box and he ran in to the small base "HAY BRO IT'S HERE" sed theta giving the older boy the small box "ok now let's see what we have here" he sed grabbing the dino medal "boo yah a guan" he sed "WOW THAT'S EPIC!" sed theta with sparkling eyes 'hello master' sed the guan ''hello there, name's Gianni and the one who brought you to me is theta'' Gianni sed mentally ''hello'' theta greeted ''greetings Gianni and theta'' sed the fire type his voice sounding robotic theta started to laugh and Gianni grew a derp face ''dude'' he sed ''derp!'' sed the guan "I have the tickets here" sed sither "good I'm packed" Gianni sed then he looked to theta "theta" he sed the small boy ran off.

4 minutes later

"stay safe theta" sed theta's mom "I will mom" sed theta "Gianni I want you to look after theta" sed theta's dad "you can count on me Mr. and miss tachi" Sed Gianni giving a thumb up. a pilot walked up to them "Theta Orson Tachi and Gianni Maggiolo" he sed the 2 boys looked at him "yes" sed Gianni looking at the man shaking hands with the 2 " , I'll be your pilot for the journey" sed "ok theta, let's roll" sed Gianni "bye mom and dad" sed theta giving his parents a hug "we'll be rooting for you 2 all the way" sed Mr. tachi. Just then sither and jadin ran up "boss" they yelled "good luck dude" yelled jadin "go all the way" yelled sither before –BAM- they hit a piler "mind the base" sed Gianni as he and theta walked after "why do we keep doing that" the 2 boys asked as they fell.

**me: well that's that for this chap!**

**duna: i can't wate to be in it**

**me:... hay uh duna?**

**duna: yah**

**me: why were you-um**

**duna: *grabs me* yes**

**me:...n-never mind**

**duna: ****_to funny_**


End file.
